


By Any Other Name

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearances are not always deceiving.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "trick or treat" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

The bouncer doesn’t believe that Beckett’s a cop. Not even when she displays her badge, her handcuffs, even her gun. He also won’t let them into the nightclub without costumes during the big Halloween bash.

Castle grabs two plain stickers from a nearby table, prints a name on each, and plasters them on Beckett and himself. The bouncer grins broadly and stands aside. Castle can spot a fan anywhere.

When the club’s owner answers his office door, Beckett flashes her badge, saying “Trick or Treat!” He’s the first real murderer ever arrested by a cop bearing the name Nikki Heat.


End file.
